


miscommunication

by CyanSeashells



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dating, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Rating May Change, changes, more characters and ships might be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanSeashells/pseuds/CyanSeashells
Summary: Everything was going fine after everything happened, everyone grew closer and fixed a lot of problems. Rich came out as bi, Michael did as well. Though there was still one thing bothering him. Something between him and Michael had changed. Will he try to figure it all out or just leave it at that?





	1. It's chill

It was almost weird to go back to normal after all that happened.   
Though no, it wasn’t back to normal, a lot of things had changed. What kinda bullshit did I just think? Some of us grew closer as a group of friends. Like Rich, Brooke, Christine and others. All of this would’ve been very unlikely if it wasn’t for the squip. Which is kind of hard to admit, honestly. That guy- no computer program was and has a good chance of still being an ass. If he existed. As far as I know he doesn’t, but there’s always this ‘what if he returns’ you know?   
ANYWAYS-  
We’re all a lot more open about things now towards each other. Brooke and Chloe started to avoid fights. Now just talking about it instead of fighting. Rich came out as bi. On a more surprising note, Michael also did by casually stating he’d fuck a dude. Okay, maybe not completely like that, but.. I can’t actually remember what he exactly said. Either way I managed to be a fuck up again at that moment. I dropped my drink on my shirt when he said that. It caused everyone to glare at me, of course. Nothing out of the ordinary there though.  
Yeah, I might actually not be the school loser any more. That doesn’t mean I’m suddenly all cool now.   
At this point I got pulled back into reality when I noticed my phone had been buzzing. Right, Christine. That’s when I did actually get pulled into reality for real. I realized I was supposed to have arrived at the movies for a date about.. Fuck. Five minutes ago. If I kept this up I probably would be a virgin till I died. 

Eventually I did manage to scramble my way over to the movie theatre. I was somewhat proud that I actually managed to only be 20 minutes late. In a sad way. Talking about sad, I’m pretty sure I reek of sweat right now. I felt like slamming my head into the nearest street lantern. Although I quickly got distracted from that plan when I felt a pair of arms around me. I smiled slightly as I hugged my girlfriend. I got a bit giddy when thinking of the word ‘girlfriend’. Because yeah, Jeremy Heere actually managed to get a girlfriend! I know, I know, big surprise. I’m surprised too. Christine didn’t cut it off about five seconds after we started dating. Because you know.. it’s me. But she usually just gets mad when I say things like that. And then I get scolded, just like now. It was kind of nice though, it showed that she cared. Probably.

Anyways, we did end up having a pretty nice time at the theatre. We watched a pretty damn dramatical movie. It almost seemed up there with all the soap operas and whatever.. those are dramatic, right? Either way it fit Christine. Although going to the movies with her was definitely different than going with Michael or something. Usually we’d just quietly joke around while watching some sci-fi or action movie. We always shared popcorn because honestly neither of us usually had enough cash with us to get one for each. Good times, more girlfriendless times though, but still good times.   
After the movie I settled on chatting with Christine for a bit longer before going home, already sort of looking forward to the cheek kiss she’d usually give me before we parted. Yeah I know what you’re thinking, ‘oh Jeremy you’re so lame, you haven’t kissed the girl yet’? Well I mean I did, once. It was pretty awkward and I was pretty damn bad. That’s why I’m too embarrassed right now to try again. I froze for a split second when I saw a familiar face in the distance, together with someone else. Oh yeah, Michael and his new boyfriend. Think his name is Dan or something, a grade higher than him. I didn’t like the guy. According to Michael he smelled like pine trees. Who the hell smells like pine trees? Michael got together with him not too long after I and Christine did. I was pretty happy for him that he didn’t just get left out. You know, with me dating Christine and all. Though there still was something that was bothering me about all of this. Something had, well, changed between us, somehow? I would’ve said hi to him, but he seemed pretty busy. When I say busy I mean he had just started to make out with him. Kind of an awkward moment to approach, I don’t want to be that _one_ guy.  
A slight flush rose to my cheeks when I felt a pair of lips against them, and offered a small smile in return before kissing Christine’s forehead. Which earning a small huff from her. “You know you’re not a mom kissing your child goodnight right?” She said playfully, trying to tease me. It worked, since my face only got more flushed, which caused us both to laugh for a moment.  
She’s great, really.


	2. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy starts to think something might be wrong between him and Michael.

I leaned against a wall near the school’s parking lot, waiting for Michael to arrive. I drummed my fingers against the surface of the wall impatiently. I used to hate being seen around school in my best friend’s car before. Considering people thought of it as a ‘loser car’, which I didn’t really need at the moment. I had learned to care a bit less after everything that happened though, so I definitely could survive a car ride. Better than the bus or walking, honestly.  
I perked up when I heard footsteps, the familiar voice chirping out. “Sup bro?” Michael hummed, smiling slightly as he held out his fist for me to bump it. Which I did, of course, can’t leave him hanging. Again… No there’s no time to start thinking about those things now. I followed Michael to his car. I quickly hopped in, with a bit of a stumble. Of course that earned a laugh from the other as I finally managed to get into the car successfully.  
Once we finally arrived, we quickly went over to the basement. To get stoned as usual. Okay, I usually didn’t join in that much on the getting stoned thing. We didn’t do it as much as Michael mentions it, usually, which is probably a good thing because sometimes that seemed to be his answer to anything. I did however join in this time though, just to unwind for a bit. I put my bag down next to him, blinking slightly when I didn’t see the usual marker written text on it. We kind of just left the word boyfriends on them, as an inside joke, though it seemed like Michael had gotten a new backpack. “Dude, you got a new backpack?” I asked, hiding the slight hurt. Which was honestly just kind of petty and I didn’t even know why I would feel hurt at something stupid like that. “Hm? Oh yeah, the thing was getting pretty old and tattered, was pretty close to breaking anyways.” He casually commented as I plopped back down. “Looks cool man.” I replied, giving somewhat of an unsure smile.  
We kept playing for a while. I then went to lean to the side against Michael’s bean bag, in order to get more comfortable. With almost a shock I realized the others bean bag wasn’t where it was supposed to be. I almost fell, though quickly was able to play it off as just being too into the game. Had Michael moved his seat to be further away from mine? I didn’t get why he would. My friend knew I didn’t like sudden changes. Maybe there really was something that had changed between us. The thought alone already made my heart raise in anxiety. The same anxiety stopped me from actually asking Michael about it though. I just leaned over to grab some chips from the bag that was previously opened. I tried to forget about all of this stuff as we tried to beat the next level.  
It actually took a long time before we actually managed to beat the level. Naturally, I reached over for a well-deserved high five from Michael. I did manage to do it, although I did somewhat miscalculate our distance again. I ended up pretty much falling face first into his lap. Knowing it was Michael though, I just laughed slightly and pulled myself up, apologizing. I blinked for a moment when the other didn’t seem to laugh as much like he usually would. He only gave a nervous chuckle as he answered that it was fine. He actually seemed somewhat flustered. Did I land on his dick while he happened to be thinking about some dude or something? I mean I sure as heck didn’t feel anything. Which I’m glad about I mean that really would’ve been awkward. I continued to mull over how I did something so horribly embarrassing to even get Michael Mell, my best friend, flustered. Well at least until Michael got up. I raised a brow at him. “Where are you going?” I asked, sounding pretty displeased. Honestly I sounded pretty stupid like that. Apparently I missed him saying something before because he said: “Like I said, I forgot I had planned to go out with Danny right now. You chill with that right? I mean it’s not like you haven’t before.” He chuckled slightly as he nudged me, earning a groan from me. It was true that I often forgot the time on appointments, and have been late for dates with Christine.. Well, several times. Let’s keep it at that. I nodded, offering him a slight smile before nodding at the door. “Sure, go. Wanna finish the rest of the game tomorrow?” I asked before he left out the door. He gave a thumbs up, yelling a ‘Sure!” As he left the basement.  
I sighed slightly once he left, leaning back into my seat. I knew he wouldn’t lie to me about having to go. Still, there was this nagging voice in my head (no, not that one) . It told me that Michael had enough of me. Especially after I left his ass alone that one time. That he just felt bad to stop being my friend or something. Maybe he’d just be better off hanging with his boyfriend instead. With a shake of my head I stood up. I banished the thoughts from my head for a moment and decided to just focus on something else instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so second chapter! I'm still open to suggestions, also should I keep using the same point of view or should I use a third person one (like he did this and he did that instead of I did this and i did that) or if I should switch to Michaels point of view at some point?


	3. Getting involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jeremy tries to decide on what to do, someone else gets involved.

It had been three weeks since Michael walked out on me. Three weeks since I knew something really was wrong. It probably had to do with the incident, even though everyone already acted like it hadn’t happened. Michael seemed to try to avoid me more often than not. Who knows, maybe it was just all in my head and that’s just what happened when your friend group started to grow. Heck, it’s not like Michael was the only person I hung out with anymore anyways but… It didn’t feel right. To not be sure if your best friend is even up for spending the night, or heck even the evening.   
Even if we did end up hanging out, he still acted more distant than before. First the beanbags being put further away from each other, next he seemed to shy away from any physical contact. It bothered me more than it should. Maybe he just didn’t want his boyfriend to have any reason to be jealous? But no, I doubted Michael would go to such measures just for a guy he met not too long ago. However, whenever I walked past the two Michael seemed to practically glow, always seeming to have a huge smile on his face, or just having his boyfriends face on his face, if you know what I mean and you probably do.   
Still, I couldn’t help but to think it was my fault. Heck, it probably was. We never really properly talked everything out after it happened, it just ended up being a half assed apology and a ‘it’s fine man’.  
I wanted to make it right, or at the very least talk to Michael about it. I was too scared to even think of actually doing it though. Yeah I know, I’m a huge chicken. We just didn’t really get all that serious a lot, alright? Certainly not lately, and what if he’d just leave him again if he tried to talk to him about it? What if I messed up?

I groaned, letting myself fall flat onto my bed as I stared up at the ceiling. Why were things so complicated again? Honestly? I missed Michael. I missed the stupid grin he’d give me when he tried to tease me. I missed hearing him laugh wholeheartedly.   
But I was too scared to do anything about it, because what if I would lose him completely?

“What’s wrong?” I got pulled from my thoughts at the question. Shit, did I look weirdly or something? I had been hanging out with Brooke. I honestly didn’t even know how we ended up hanging out in the first place. I mean, Brooke actually was a pretty caring person, and we got along alright. I just never really expected to ever admit those things.  
I quickly shook my head. Or was that too quickly? Trying to not be obvious about being bothered was pretty hard, you know. “No, everything’s fine! Don’t worry about it.” I chuckled slightly to assure her that I was alright, I mean I probably would be alright soon anyways, no need to get others caught up into it as well.

Brooke squinted suspiciously at me, humming loudly in order to make her look even more suspicious to make sure I knew she didn’t believe me before she smiled again. “So Jeremy, how are things going?” She then asked, to which I smiled back, glad she dropped the subject. “Things are going pretty great, actually, you?” She nodded in response. “Never been better! Me and Chloe actually got way closer, it’s really nice!” She said, practically glowing before she continued her question round. “How about Christine? Still haven’t fucked that up?” She asked, elbowing me teasingly to which I huffed. “No, I haven’t fucked anything up, Christine and me are doing alright.” I responded. 

“How about Michael?”   
I paused. Wait shit I’m not supposed to pause, um.. “Same as ever, still best buds, why?” I felt myself starting to sweat a bit when I saw a flash in her eyes. She noticed, didn’t she? I quickly felt relieved when she just smiled and went on with normal chit-chat. I was blessed with good luck today, it seemed. I was probably just imagining things.

We continued to hang out for most of the day, getting frozen yoghurt. Kinda was our thing now, we joked about it a lot. It was pretty nice actually, to be together but not in a romantic way.   
Brooke was actually cooler than I would’ve thought, though back then I was more invested in trying to get to Christine that I didn’t actually pay attention to her personality. Yeah, I know, I’m a jackass. Anyways, hanging out with her as a friend was pretty nice. The talking about boys was kind of awkward though, but we sometimes switched to girls. To make it fair for me according to Brooke.  
She drove me home, waving me off as I went back into my house. Damn, I really had to learn to drive soon.  
\---------  
I sighed slightly as I saw Jeremy retreating into his house. Now the real work started. I started driving again, noticing a bike parked in front of Michael’s house as I passed by it. He and his boyfriend did spend a lot of time together lately. Would it have anything to do with Jeremy acting off? I stopped the car when I got back to my home, smirking a bit as I dialed a familiar number. “Chloe? Yeah, we need to get to the bottom of things.”  
Your name is Brooke, and you’re going to help your friend. Plus it’s going to be pretty entertaining, probably, so that was also a plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I hope I'm doing fine so far! Once again I'd greatly appreciate constructive criticism! For the next chapter I'm planning to write in Brooke's point of view!


	4. Brooke on the roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke goes out for some investigating on her own!

Your name is Brooke, and you’re going to help your friend. Plus it’s going to be pretty entertaining, probably, so that was also a plus.  


The next day I walked along the school halls. After a long night of discussing on the phone with Chloe, I ended up deciding to just go talk to Michael himself. I grinned when I spotted a familiar red color. I was about to walk to the wearer of said shade, but fortune wasn’t with me today. He was with his boyfriend.  
I didn’t usually talk to Michael much, so it probably would be awkward if I would’ve just randomly popped in between them. I still had all day though, so I wasn’t all that worried. I hummed softly as I put my earbuds in, deciding to head to my first period. A few hours later we finally got to lunch period.  


I smiled as I chatted with the girls at my table. Honestly, most of the friendships I had with the people on this table, except for maybe two people, including Chloe, was pretty superficial. I never really minded much, but some things had made me start thinking. Is it really that important to uphold my status? Anyways, it doesn’t matter, some of my actual friends were at this table as well, so it was pretty nice.  
I smiled as I saw Jeremy pass by, giving him a thumbs up, to which he looked kind of confused at. Jeremy proceeded to sit with Jake and Rich, who actually were a lot nicer to him since, ya know. Wait, but this didn’t add up. Where was Michael? I looked around, though the answer was pretty clear. He was sitting with Dan. Jeez, honeymoon phase much? “Broo-ooke?” I blinked, getting pulled from my thoughts as I realized Chloe had been looking at me. Whoops? “Oh, uh sorry, what?” She leant in, whispering. “Do you still have feelings for Jeremy..?” She asked, frowning the slightest bit. She must have noticed our little exchange just now. I laughed, shaking my head. “Silly, we’re just friends! I’m just kinda.. worried about him you know?” I said, smiling somewhat sheepishly as I shrugged. “Don’t worryy! I let him become between us once, but never again.” I reassured her, making her smile back.  
My heart beat in my chest, thumping just as loudly as my feet pounding against the floor. Sweat buds collected onto my forehead. This was hard, so hard. But I had to get through   
gym. I didn’t like running. I mean yeah, I liked sports, just not really running. Currently I was trying to catch up to Michael, still having plans of speaking to him, and this was the perfect moment. With his boyfriend being a grade lower, he wasn’t in this class. This would turn out in a series of fortunate events anyways, it seemed.   
“H-hi!” I breathed out as I finally caught up to him, though I didn’t try to seem like I was just following him, that would be kind of weird. “Hey! I see you’re working a sweat?” Came the somewhat teasing reply, making me huff slightly. “Oh shush, I’m doing my best! Though I was wondering if I could get some of the deets though..” I said, batting my eyelashes somewhat playfully.   
“deets?” Michael furrowed his brows, slowing down a bit, THANK GOD. “About you and your boyfriend, silly! How are things going?” I asked, ignoring his confusion at my use of language. Didn’t want to waste too much breath.   


“Oh.. yeah! Going pretty swell.” I paused before speaking.  
“..That’s it?” I asked, a bit disappointed that’s all reply I got.   
“What else is there to say?” He asked, blushing a bit. Or maybe it was just his face getting red from the exercise. Hm. “Oh maybe about how you basically spend every second with him? It’s even worse than with you and Jeremy before. Jeez, I’m feeling kinda neglected.” I said, sticking my tongue out at him as I grinned. All in good fun, of course. While still digging for information. (And trying not to die of exhaustion.) Because that was the first and most important part of my secret mission. “What? Pfft, I’m not neglecting anyone! Jeremy is happy with Christine, and has a lot of new friends, he’s fine without me. And you are too!” He responded, seeming to smile.   
Who the heck smiled while running? I had to admit for someone who seemed like he was a couch potato, he had a pretty good condition. “Well… I guess, but don’t think you’re not needed alright? Jere- I mean, your friends need you, ya know? Don’t think you’ve been hanging out with your best friend that much lately.” I said, kind of dropping the bomb. Or at least the way Michael acted made me think I was getting somewhat close to connecting the dots. He just nodded and smiled, before going off to run again, politely saying goodbye. Good kid, but what did he have to hide? Anyways, I was so sick of running, I just spent the rest of the track walking.  


I felt like I already might’ve set something in motion, though. And for solving the mystery? That would probably unravel itself soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter is a switched POV for a change of pace! I actually wrote this in once go together with the last chapter, that's why this update came so fast. But yeah comments saying what you think of the story so far would be appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so hi! My first work here, also my first time writing be more chill and just writing in general, so constructive criticism is definitely appreciated! It might be a while until boyf riends happens, but stay tuned for that! Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
